Aretha Franklin
Aretha Louise Franklin (ur. 25 marca 1942 w Memphis, zm. 16 sierpnia 2018 w Detroit) – amerykańska piosenkarka soulowa i bluesowa. Była nazywana „Królową soulu” (Queen of Soul) i jedną z najpopularniejszych przedstawicielek tego gatunku obok wykonawców, takich jak: Sam Cooke, Ray Charles, Stevie Wonder, Nina Simone czy Al Green. W swej długiej karierze zdobyła aż 18 nagród Grammy. Była pierwszą kobietą, która została przyjęta do Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Do jej największych przebojów należą słynne utwory: „Respect”, „I Say a Little Prayer”, a także „(You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman”, „Day Dreaming”, „Jump to It”, „Freeway of Love” czy „A Rose Is Still a Rose”. Życiorys Wczesne lata Aretha Louise Franklin urodziła się w Memphis w Tennessee jako córka Barbary Vernice Franklin (z domu Siggers; 1917–1952), pianistki i wokalistki, i Clarence’a LaVaughna „C. L.” Franklina (z domu Walker; 1915–1984), baptystycznego kaznodziei i obrońcy praw człowieka z Shelby. Miała dwie siostry – Ermę i Carolyn oraz brata Cecila. W 1944, kiedy miała dwa lata wraz z rodziną przeprowadziła się do Buffalo. Przed jej piątymi urodzinami, w 1946 na stałe przeniosła się z rodzicami do Detroit, gdzie jej ojciec został pastorem w New Bethel Baptist Church. W 1948 małżeństwo jej rodziców ostatecznie rozpadło się. Miała 10 lat gdy jej matka zmarła na atak serca. Arethę wychowywała głównie babcia. Miała muzyczne pasje. Śpiewała w chórze kościelnym, w kościele, w którym jej ojciec był pastorem. Sama, ze słuchu, nauczyła się grać na fortepianie. W kościele prowadzonym przez jej ojca poznała wokalistki gospel takie jak Albertina Walker, Mahalia Jackson i Clara Ward. Kariera Mając 14 lat, zaczęła nagrywać piosenki w profesjonalnym studiu. W wieku 19 lat podpisała swój pierwszy kontrakt z wytwórnią CBS. Śpiewała głównie gospel, koncertowała na środkowym wschodzie USA. Szerszy rozgłos przyniosły jej piosenki jazzowe z elementami popu: „Operation Heartbreak”, „Won't Be Long”, „Rock-A-Bye Your Baby with a Dixie Melody” i „Runnin’ Out of Fools". Sława przyszła wraz z nowym kontraktem z Atlantic Records. W latach 60. XX wieku wylansowała takie przeboje jak „Respect”, „I Never Loved a Man”, „Chain of Fools”, „Baby I Love You”, „I Say a Little Prayer”, „Think” i „The House That Jack Built”. Swym głębokim, ciepłym głosem i zdolnością interpretacji zwiększyła popularność gatunku soul. Śpiewała też w innych stylach, począwszy od tanecznego popu, gospel do wokalnego jazzu. W 1967 zaczęto nazywać artystkę „Królową Soulu”. Za singiel „Respect” otrzymała dwie nagrody Grammy, jej nazwisko znalazło się na szczycie „Billboardu”. W styczniu 1987 nagrała singiel „I Knew You Were Waiting (For Me)” w duecie z George’em Michaelem, za który otrzymała Grammy. 3 stycznia 1987 została wprowadzona do Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, a jej piosenka „Respect” znalazła się na piątym miejscu na liście 500 utworów wszech czasów wg magazynu „Rolling Stone”. Zajęła pierwsze miejsce w zestawieniu 100 najlepszych wokalistów wszech czasów wg pisma „Rolling Stone”. W całej karierze zgarnęła w sumie 18 nagród Grammy. Wystąpiła w kilku filmach, w tym w komedii muzycznej Johna Landisa The Blues Brothers (1980) jako pani Murphy u boku Johna Belushi i Dana Aykroyda, a także jej sequelu Blues Brothers 2000 (2000). W 2005 została odznaczona przez ówczesnego prezydenta USA George’a W. Busha Prezydenckim Medalem Wolności, najwyższym cywilnym odznaczeniem Stanów Zjednoczonych. W styczniu 2009 zaśpiewała na inauguracji pierwszego w historii USA czarnoskórego prezydenta Baracka Obamy. W przeszłości występowała też na inauguracjach dwóch innych amerykańskich prezydentów – Jimmy’ego Cartera i Billa Clintona. Po raz ostatni zaśpiewała w listopadzie 2017 w Nowym Jorku na gali fundacji Eltona Johna, wspierającej walkę z AIDS. Życie prywatne Była matka chrzestną Whitney Houston. W 2010 zdiagnozowano u niej raka. Zespół lekarzy orzekł, że jest to rak nieoperacyjny. Zmarła 16 sierpnia 2018 w wieku 76 lat po ciężkiej chorobie w swoim domu w Detroit na raka trzustki. W dniach 28-29 sierpnia fani mogli pożegnać artystkę w Muzeum Historii Afroamerykanów Charlesa H. Wright aw Detroit, gdzie wystawiono trumnę z ciałem Franklin. Prywatna ceremonia pogrzebowa odbyła się 31 sierpnia 2018 w Greater Grace Temple i była transmitowana w telewizji. Królowa soulu spoczęła na cmentarzu Woodlawn w Detroit. Dyskografia *1956 – Songs of Faith *1962 – The Electrifying Aretha Franklin *1963 – Laughing on the Outside *1964 – Unforgettable – A Tribute to Dinah Washington *1964 – Songs of Faith Checker *1965 – Once in a Lifetime *1967 – I Never Loved a Man the Way I Love You *1967 – Aretha Arrives *1967 – Take It Like You Give It *1967 – Lee Cross *1968 – Lady Soul *1968 – Aretha Now *1968 – Aretha in Paris (live) *1969 – Aretha Franklin – Live! *1969 – I Say a Little Prayer *1969 – Soul '69 *1970 – This Girl's in Love with You *1970 – Don't Play That Song *1970 – Sweet Bitter Love *1970 – Spirit in the Dark *1971 – Aretha Live at Fillmore West *1971 – Young, Gifted & Black *1972 – Amazing Grace *1973 – Hey Now Hey (The Other Side of the Sky) *1974 – Let Me In Your Life *1974 – With Everything I Feel in Me *1975 – You *1976 – Sparkle *1977 – Satisfaction *1977 – Sweet Passion *1977 – Most Beautiful Songs *1978 – Almighty Fire *1979 – La Diva *1980 – Aretha (1980) *1980 – Aretha Sings the Blues *1981 – Love All the Hurt Away *1982 – Jump to It *1983 – Get It Right *1984 – Never Grow Old *1985 – First Lady of Soul *1985 – Who's Zoomin' Who? *1986 – Aretha (1986) *1986 – Soul Survivor *1987 – One Lord, One Faith, One Baptism *1989 – Through the Storm *1991 – What You See Is What You Sweat *1998 – A Rose Is Still a Rose *2003 – So Damn Happy *2007 – Jewels in the Crown: All-Star Duets with the Queen *2008 – This Christmas, Aretha *2009 – Aretha: A Woman Falling Out of Love Zobacz też *Marek Kaliszuk *Michał Grobelny *Mateusz Ziółko Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Zmarli wokaliści Kategoria:Wokaliści drugiej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści czwartej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji